


Любовь к классике

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классическая поэзия тоже может приносить наслаждение. Даже Дину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь к классике

Сэм дуется после той официантки в Талсе. Не ноет, не огрызается, но определенно дуется. И к себе не подпускает. Дин знает , что надолго брата не хватит и терпеливо сносит ежевечерние молчаливые чтения, носом в книгу, спиной к нему.  
Вот и сейчас Сэм сидит за столом и читает небольшую, сильно потрепанную и пожелтевшую книжицу без обложки. Читает беспокойно, то и дело вздыхает, ложась грудью на стол, потом резко откидывается на спинку стула и все время ерзает.  
Дин, в трусах и футболке, устроился на кровати, прислонившись к изголовью и сложив руки на груди. Веки опущены, но на любой шорох, донесшийся от стола, один глаз слегка приоткрывается. Дин видит, как Сэм уже в третий раз поворачивается к нему, набрав в грудь воздуха, и... не решается заговорить.  
Дину любопытно, сколько еще продержится его братец- заучка, но мучить его он не собирается. Поэтому прикрывает глаза плотнее и говорит невнятно, как спросонья:  
\- Ну, что там у тебя, Сэмми?  
Сэм вздрагивает, чуть не роняя книжку, мнется пару мгновений и срывается с места в карьер:  
\- Дин, это прекрасно, ты только послушай, ... ну, как они могли тогда такое понять и написать...  
Дина несколько настораживает энтусиазм брата, но он преодолевает сомнения и поддерживает разговор:  
\- Да кто они-то, выражайся яснее.  
\- Римляне, Дин, римские поэты, а точнее – Катулл.  
Сэм вскакивает со стула, подбегает к кровати и плюхается на нее, отрезав Дину путь к отступлению и не отрывая взгляда от страниц своей книжонки.  
\- Вот послушай...

Любовь и ненависть кипят в душе моей.  
Быть может: "Почему?" - ты спросишь. Я не знаю,  
Но силу этих двух страстей  
В себе я чувствую и сердцем всем страдаю.

Дин дергается еще на первой рифме и пытается отползти на другую сторону кровати, в надежде сбежать в ванную. Но Сэм, не глядя, ловит его за щиколотку. Теплая, крепкая хватка отвлекает на время, посылая мурашки по коже, так что Сэм успевает настоять на своем:  
\- Ты только послушай, Дин!

Не может, не хвалясь напрасно,  
Сказать любовница ничья,  
Что нежно так была любима и так страстно,  
Как мною ты, о Лесбия моя!  
Не блещут верностью такою  
Нигде союзы прежних дней,  
Какая в пору грез, внушенных мне тобою,  
Была видна со стороны моей.  
Но твой поступок вероломный  
Так резко сбил меня с пути  
И совести вопрос такой поставил темный  
О том, как долг мне чести соблюсти,  
Что вновь тебя не полюблю я,  
Хоть стань ты скромностью самой,  
Ни страсти чувственной к тебе не подавлю я,  
Хотя б на стыд махнула ты рукой.

Несколько оживившийся на имени Лесбия Дин к концу чтения приобретает откровенно тоскливый вид, дергает ногой и начинает ныть:  
\- Сэм, кончай бодягу гнать, скука смертная эти твои стишки... Нет, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее...  
Брат не ослабляет хватки, но переводит взгляд, в котором гаснет поэтический восторг, на Дина, и тому становится неуютно. Потому что в глазах Сэма зажигается недобрый огонек.  
\- Поинтереснее, говоришь? Скука, говоришь? А если попробовать так?  
Не успевает Дин глазом моргнуть, как брат уже достал из боксеров его слегка оживившийся от прикосновений к ноге и знакомого латинского слова член и, глядя одним глазом в проклятую книжонку, начинает нараспев читать следующее нудное творение, умело поддрачивая Дину в ритме стихов.  
Дальнейшее превращается в пытку.  
Красный, взъерошенный, вспотевший Дин давно уже сполз с подушек и дергает бедрами, пытаясь заставить брата ускорить темп и не останавливаться, но тот строго придерживается амфибрахия и шестистопного ямба. Хотя у самого дыхание уже сбивается, а ключицы в треугольном вырезе футболки блестят от пота.  
Но после каждого стиха Сэм выдерживает паузу, пока не слышит хриплый от возбуждения голос брата:  
\- Еще, Сэм, еще... Не останавливайся!  
Наконец он улыбается и голосом гораздо ниже обычного говорит:  
\- Знаешь Дин, даже не ожидал, что ты такой любитель классической ... поэзии.  
И крепко сжимает динов член, заставив замученного брата кончить, почти сложившись пополам. Потом откладывает книжку, целует его в припухшие, искусанные губы и отправляется в ванную. За полотенцем, наверное.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Ф.Е. Корша


End file.
